Sora, Layla y la Cama
by KagomeHb
Summary: OneShoot Mi primer yurilime de Kaleido SoraxLayla! Promesa de cumpleaños! Dejen reviews


**Sora, Layla y la Cama**

Hola a todos, esta vez vuelvo con una historia yuri/lime sobre Kaleido Star, la cual espero sea de su total agrado. Disfruten y por favor dejen sus reviews, todos seran bienvenidos xD.

Personajes priciaples: Layla/Sora

Era una hermosa noche de verano en el escenario kaleido. La luna llena iluminaba el tranquilo mar y para complementar este bello paisaje un inmenso grupo de estrellas se encontraba adornando el extenso firmamento.

Muchas personas se hubieran quedado admiradas ante tal vista, pero en aquel momento, solo una podia apreciarlo, una joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba mirando la playa desde el balcon de su habitacion a pesar de la hora, pero es que simplemente en ese instante no tenia deseos de descansar a pesar de haber estado entrenando toda la mañana. Su mirada estaba perdida y sus pensamientos confusos, hacia ya mucho tiempo que algo la molesta, que a la misma vez la dejaba ver insegura y vulnerable, tal vez por fuera seguia siendo la misma chica alegre y soñadora a la que todo el mundo admiraba...pero, cuando llegaba el anochecer y regresaba a su realidad, la soledad volvia a apoderarse de ella. Todo su ser se encontraba inmerso en una profunda tristeza, no podia entender el porque de tal comportamiento, lo unico que sabia era que algo faltaba en su vida...o mejor dicho "alguien".

Sora sabia perfectamente que algunas veces encontrar a una persona especial era dificil y sobre todo a la indicada, poco tiempo atras creyo estar enamorada de Leon Oswald pero luego se dio cuenta de que estuvo equivocada y que solo sentia un gran aprecio por el joven, quien aun seguia siendo su compañero de espectaculo en el escenario kaleido, el que por cierto muy pronto volveria a presentar una nueva obra titulada " La Bella Durmiente" , en la cual todos sus amigos participarian y en la que harian una nueva reaparicion Yuri Gilian y Layla Hamilton, esto ultimo era algo que la reconfortaba y la llenaba de felicidad. Señorita Layla...-dejo escapar aquel nombre en un suave susurro, aquella mujer era su idolo desde que llego al escenario kaleido, era una persona que siempre la apoyaba y por la cual llego a ser lo que era, es decir, una gran estrella, puesto que sin su constante ayuda no hubiera podido llegar a donde estaba ahora.

Si...le debo tanto- volvio a susurrar la joven, de pronto volteo para ver la hora y se dio con la sorpresa de que ya era bastante tarde por lo que decidio ir a dormir sintiendose mas animada al recordar que volveria a actuar al lado de Layla.

Al dia siguiente, todos los artistas que actuarian ya se encontraban ensayando, puesto que tan solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas antes de su estreno. Por esta razon Mia se encontraba revisando minusiosamente el guiion ya que la perfeccion en sus obras siempre eran un punto esencial para ella, al mismo tiempo Anna se encontraba tratando de crear un nuevo chiste el cual poder mostrar en la obra, por otro lado, May y Rosseta se encontraban practicando un nuevo giro mortal, puesto que seria uno de los momentos mas importantes de la obra.

Sora por su parte estaba practicando junto con Leon, pues nuevamente ellos dos serian los personajes principales, y todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa del momento crucial de la obra es decir... "el beso del principe" exacto!, todos estaban realmente pendientes ante tal acontecimiento, puesto que, para muchos de ellos, esta seria la mejor ocasion para que Leon pudiera expresarle lo que sentia al angel de kaleido, era lo que todos esperaban, muchas personas habian notado aquel sentimeinto que crecio dentro de Leon despues de haber partcipado junto con ella en "El Lago de los Cisnes", pero al parecer la unica que aun no lo habia notado habia sido ella.

Unas horas depues Sora y sus amigas se encontraban descansando puesto que definitivamenete estos ultimos dias el entrenamiento se hacia cada vez mas duro. De pronto Rosseta miro a Sora algo preocupada- Oye Sora...- pronuncio la joven algo insegura.

Dime- fue lo que respondio Sora ante el llamado de su amiga.- Bueno queria decirte que en verdad me impresionas, estas muy tranquila...- fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven acrobata-

Bueno no es la primera obra que realizamos, es por eso que no siento nervios, y ademas...- Rosseta nego con la cabeza ante la respuesta de su amiga - No me referia a eso Sora- May, Mia y Anna la miraron algo intrigadas- Si no te refieres a eso, entonces a que te refieres?- pregunto May quien junto con Anna y Mia sentian curiosidad- Bueno veran...Sora tu en esta obra tendras que besar a Leon no es asi?- de pronto Sora se quedo bastante impresionada, no habia recordado lo del beso.

Es cierto!- dijo Anna- Claro es el climax de la obra- comento Mia muy alegre y con un extraño brillo en los ojos- yo tampoco lo habia notado- dijo May mirando a Sora, quien realemente se habia quedado de una pieza al recordar aquella parte de la obra- Sora estas bien?- pregunto Anna a su amiga...

Eh...bueno...creo que s-si- la joven se notaba algo preocupada y un color rosado aparecio en sus mejillas- Disculpame Sora, creo que no debi decirte eso!- dijo la joven Rosseta algo afligida.

No te preocupes Rosseta, ademas como la protagonista debo hacer lo necesario para que esta obra salga fenomenal!- decia ya mucho mas animada la pelirosa- Sabes que te estaremos apoyando Sora- decia finalemnete Mia.

Gracias chicas- finalmente el animo volvio para todas ellas y siguieron conversando amenamente. Ya en la tarde todos regresaron a us dormitorios a excepcion de Sora, quien decidio dar un paseo por la playa, desde aquella conversacion se habia quedado algo preocupada- ¿tendre que darle un beso al joven Leon? - cada vez se sentia mas nerviosa y necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, pero de pronto a lo lejos vio la figura de alguien, era una silueta bien contorneada y aquella persona ttambien tenia cabellos largos, entonces noto quien era aquella persona parada frente al oceano, era... la señorita Layla ...-el corazon de Sora latia rapidamente, no sabia el porque, bueno tal vez porque era la persona a quien mas admiraba y su sola presencia la hacia desvariar, algo extraño, pero cierto.

Layla Hamilton estaba dmirando aquel bello paisaje que solo podia apreciar en aquel lugar tan tranquilo, cuanod de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba y pudo percatarse de que era Sora, entonces una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

Señorita Layla, ¿que hace usted aqui?- pregunto timidamente Sora- Pues, solo vine a relajarme, despues de todo este dia a sido muy duro para mi y por supuesto que para ustedes tambien, ¿no es asi?- Layla miraba atentamente cada movimento de la joven- S-si tiene razon, pero todos estamos poniendole todo nuestro esfuerzo- Sora al fin se calmo y tambien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, peor de pronto nuevamente recordo lo del beso lo cual la joven rubia pudo percibir.Hay algo que te preocupa Sora?- pregunto la joven rubia mientras mantenia fija la mirada en el horizonte ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse- Bueno...no...es decir, no es nada- Sora trato de disimular pero sabia que frente a Layla era vulnerable y no podia mentirle-

Vera...es sobre la obra, estoy algo nerviosa porque tendre que besar al joven Leon, y ya que usted esta qui queria saber fcomo hacia para no tener tanta preocupacion con algo como esto?- sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta Layla apreto los puños pero luego se relajo- Pues no es algo realmente complicado, solo debes actuar con naturalidad, tampoco es tan necesario que lo beses de verdad...-fue lo unico que dijo la joven- Si quieres puedo darte un ejemplo-

Sora la miro con curiosidad, luego Layla volteo y se acerco lentamente a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos que tan solo las separaba unos cuantos centimetros de distancia, por su parte Sora estaba realmente estaba sorprendida y a la vez confundida-¿acaso la señorita Layla sera capaz de...- el solo pensar en aquello hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran mas rojas que nunca y que su corazon latiera a tal velocidad que parecia que pronto explotaria, pero en cambio Layla la miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, de pronto se acerco mas a ella y poso sus labios sobre la comisura de los labios de Sora, la joven sentia que estaba soñando, cuando de repente Layla se alejo.

Eso es lo que deberias hacer, asi no tendras problemas- dijo finalmente la rubia, mientras que Sora aun seguia hipnotizada ante aquel acercamiento que hubo entre ellas dos- Sora, ¿me estas escuchando?- la joven rubia solo sonrio satisfactoriamente- Eh?...si. claro, disculpe, entonces creo que no habra problema con lo de la obra, muchas gracias por la ayuda Señorita Layla, nos veremos mañana- la joven pelirosa hizo una reverencia y luego se marcho- Layla luego de un momento decidio marcharse tambien. Al dia siguiente todo estaban reunidos nuevamente, Leon y Sora estaban practicando, pero la mente de la joven divagaba en otro lugar, estuvo recordando casi toda la noche aquel suceso de la playa, por lo que muchas veces perdio el equilibrio en el trapecio, cosa que a todo el mundo se le hizo raro.

Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?- Leon pregunto cuando ella volvio a subir al trapecio- Si, no se preocupe joven Leon, solo que...estoy algo cansada eso es todo, pero no volvera a ocurrir- la joven nuevamente volvio a columpiarse e intento hacer el giro que tanto necesitaba hacer, pero la presencia de alguien en el salon la desconcentro totalmente provocando una nueva caida, Layla desde cierta distancia la miraba al mismo tiempo que practica con Yuri una acrobacia que tambien era de gran importancia para la obra.Sora, ¿frealmente estas bien?- Leon bajo y se acerco a ella quien se encontraba sentada en la maya de seguirdad- Si, no es nada, disculpeme, pero creo que hoy no podre continuar- Leon se preocupo por lo que la tomo se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, para luego llevarla fuera del escenario- Pero...¿a donde vamos joven Leon?- Leon no contesto, y todos dentro del escenario se dieron cuenta de lo que habia pasado.

Los dos se encontraban caminando ya mas tranquilos- Emm...joven Leon ¿que hacemos aqui?- Sora vio que se encotraban en el escenario exterior- Es sencillo, sera mejor que practiquemos los dos solos aqui- Leon volteo y la miro, logrando que ella olvidara por unos instantes lo del dia anterior- Si ya veo- luego los dos volvieron a retomar el entrenamiento.

Unas horas despues decidieron parar y descansar, los dos se habian quedado sentados mirando el horizonte donde el brillante sol casi naranja empezaba su tarea de ocultarse tras el inmenso mar azul. Por un momento Leon miraba aquel lugar para luego fijar su vista en el rostro de su acompañante..- Sora...yo...- la joven volteo y lo miro alegremente- ¿Que sucede joven Leon?- el tan solo se limitaba mirarla fijamente recorriendo las finas facciones de ella, quien al notar esto se puso algo nerviosa- No...no es nada, sera mejor que vayamos a descansar- el jovne se levanto dandole la mano a la pelirosa para que pudiera levantarse. La joven tambien le dio la mano y se levanto, justo en ese momento los dos habian quedado muy juntos provocando un leve sonrojo en Leon, pero que Sora no pudo percibir ya que nuevamente sus pensamientos eran invadidos por otra persona.

Pasaron algunos dias y tan solo faltaban dos dias para el estreno de la obra, todo el equipo empezo a prepararase para ir alistando el escenario y tambien todo lo referente al vestuario de los personajes- Oye Sora, ¿y que tal te va en le entrenamiento con Leon?- Rosseta la miraba picaramente puesto que pensaba que su amiga sentia algo por el apuesto acrobata de kaleido- Pues...muy bien, gracias al duro entrenamiento hemos podido dominar la tecnica por completo- la joven hablaba alegremente mientras sus amigas la escuchaban atentamente, pero de pronto Layla aparecio en el escenario junto con Kalos quienes al parecer aun estaban fijando algunas cosas de ultimo momento, pero al ver el rostro de Kalos algo preocupo a Sora.

Chicas no saben lo que sucedio!- Anna vino al encuentro de sus amigas quienes la miraron con sorpresa. -¿Que sucede Anna, porque estas tan alterada?- Rosseta fue la primera en preguntar- Pues veran...el joven Leon...el esta...- de pronto un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

¿Dinos que sucedio Anna?- May era quien ahora se encontraba algo alterada- Es que...sufrio un accidente en los columpios...- todas se quedaron sorprendidas ante la noticia, sobre todo Sora, puesto que era una persona a la cual queria mucho y no solo eso, sino que ademas era su compañero de espectaculo...-¿pero como esta?-May pregunto nuevamente- Hasta donde me conto Ken, no fue tan grave, pero de todos modos no podra participar en la obra- Sora y las demas sintieron un gran alivio aunque seria un gran problema encontrar un reemplazo, luego Kalos despues de hablar con Layla se dirigio hacia el grupo de Sora.

Sora necesito que vayas a mi oficina de inmediato- fue lo unico que el jefe del escenario kaleido dijo, para luego marcharse por la puerta hacia su oficina.

Anna, Mia, May y Rosseta sabian que aquel llamado del jefe era por lo ocurrido con Leon, por lo que empezaron a pensar en quien seria el reemplazo de este- Bueno sera mejor que vaya , nos vemos al rato- la joven se dirigio a la oficina de su jefe, cuando ya estuvo cerca pudo escuchar la voz de alguien mas junto con la de Kalos, pero esto no le preocupo, toco la puerta y cuando hoyo la voz de Kalos entro sin nisiquiera notar quien era la otra persona.

Aqui estoy señor - Kalos puedo notar la voz algo acongojada de la joven- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sora?- Kalos se imaginaba que la joven estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Bueno...es que yo...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, una voz la interrumpio- No habra nigun problema con la obra Sora, todo seguira como estaba planeado- de pronto Sora volteo hacia la direccion de donde provenia la voz y encontro a Layla sentada cerca a la puerta.

Pero...señorita Layla...usted...- Layla solo le sonrio amablemente y luego miro a Kalos- Veras Sora, estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato y ya decidimos quien seria el reemplazo de Leon en la obra, gracias a que esta persona es una gran estrella puedo aprenderse el papel de Leon- la joven pelirosa estaba algo confundida ya que no era capaz de adivinar quien seria la persona que reemplazaria a su compañero. Entiendo, pero...¿de quien se trata?- por alguna razon la joven imagino que tal vez Yuri seria quien reemplazaria a Leon cosa que no le desagradaba peor a a vez se le hacia algo incomodo a pesar de conocerlo hace ya un buen tiempo.

Kalos se levanto de su asiento y lentamente camino hasta enocntrase al costado de la silla de la rubia, en ese instante Sora volteo y una gran sorpresa se asomo en su rostro- Aqui tienes a tu nueva pareja de escenario...segun recuerdo tu ya actuaste hace algun tiempo con Anna, pues bien, esta vez sera Layla quien e ayude en esta obra- Layla seguia sin mostrar emoción alguna a comparacion de la joven pelirosa quien no sabia que decir en aquel instante.

Sora, si no estas de acuerdo con esta decision podemos arreglarlo de otro modo- esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo, pudo notar cierta intranquilidad por parte de Sora por lo que decidio tratar de tranquilizarla- Eso no sera posible Layla- Kalos se noto algo molesto por lo que Layla dijo.

Pero si ella no esta de acuerdo no podemos hacer otra cosa- ahora fue Layla la que denotaba molestia en sus palabras- creo que ella es lo suficientemente profesional para asummir este reto, por algo que es la estrella de Kaleido y como tal...debe hacerlo- Sora al oir las palabras de su jefe entro en razon, ella era la representante del escenario y no podia defraudar a aquellas personas a las que tanto deseaba de llenar de esperanza en cada presentacion suya.

Esta bien- se oyo la voz de la joven entre la de las otras dos personas- ¿A que te refieres Sora?- pregunto Layla ante las palabras de la joven\par \par Con gusto acepto que usted sea mi compañera para esta nueva obra...señorita Layla- tanto Kalos como Layla se sorprendieron- creo que la presion por esta nueva obra me confundio pero no volvera a pasar, ahora estoy tan segura como siempre, quiero que este nuevo espectaculo llene de alegria a todas las personas que vengan a verlo.

Muy bien Sora, me alegra que hayas aceptado, si estas segura como dices, entonces vamos a mi casa para seguir entrenando, ya que aqui estan demasiado atareados arreglando alguna cosas en el escenario- la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta

Entiendo...- Sora se despidido de su jefe y fue detras de la ella, una vez fuera las dos abordaron la lujosa limosina de la joven, la cual las llevo rumbo a su mansion. Una vez alli las dos practicaron arduamente hasta muy entrada la noche. Las dos jovenes yacian tendidas sobre la red de seguridad, sus cuerpos pedian a gritos un descanso por mas pequeño que fuera- Creo que esto es todo, debemos estar lo mas relajadas posible, recuerda que pasado mañana es el gran estreno y...- Layla vio el hermoso rostro de Sora mirandola fijamente lo cual la puso algo nerviosa, despues de todo tenerla tan cerca la hacia sentir algo inquieta.

¿Sucede algo Sora?- la joven pelirosa se sonrojo al notar que Layla se habia dado cuenta de que ella le habia estado viendo fijamente como una tonta enamorada...¿tonta enamorada? la joven se quedo algo sorprendida al notar lo que estaba pensando, por lo que se recrimino a si misma, al parecer el arduo entrenamiento la habia confundida de tal manera que esa clase de cosas pasaban por su mente en un momento como ese...al menos eso creyo.

Eh?...pues no es nada...solo que...usted me sorprende mucho señorita Layla, es increible que tan solo con vernos practicar a mi y al joven Leon pudiera aprenderse todas las acrobacias...- Layla la miro y sonrio.

Eso se debe a que llevo mucho tiempo en esto y es normal que mi capacidad fisica como mental se desarrollaran, apuesto a que tu tambien podrias hacer lo mismo- la joven se levanto y bajo de la red para luego tomar sus cosas y entre ellas tomo su reloj, luego vio la hora notando que ya era muy tarde- Sora...sera mejor que hoy te quedes aqui, ya es muy tarde y no seria conveniente que regreses sola, sigueme y te dire donde dormiras- Sora la siguio en silencio.

Señorita Layla...¿esta segura que desea que me quede?...es que no quiero molestarla sobre todo si...- Layla se quedo parada y se puso frente a Sora- claro que estoy segura...nada me haria mas feliz que te quedes aqui- ella sonrio cosa que causa un gran sonrojo en Sora, la cual tuvo que voltear amirar la gran mampara que dejaba ver toda la ciudad iluminaba, mostrando un escenario hermoso y a la vez romantico.

Se ve hermoso!!!- los ojos de la joven brillaban de felicidad- Lo se...es mi lugar preferido cuando me siento muy cansada o tal vez...triste- Sora se sorprendio al escuchar esto, puesto que sabia que Layla Hamilton era una persona que nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos- ¿Triste?...¿pero porque?, si usted tiene todo lo que quiere señorita Layla...- la joven rubia sonrio sarcasticamente- Eso no es verdad Sora...no tengo todo lo que quiero- y luego de esto su mirada mostraba cierta tristeza por lo que la joven pelirosa trato de animarla- Etto...¿que le parece si le preparo algo!?- Layla la miro algo sorprendida- Pero aqui hay comida ya preparada no es...- Antes de que terminara Sora la interrumpio- Lo se señorita Layla...pero es que de alguna forma debo agradecerle todo lo que sigue haciendo por mi, es por eso que solo quiero que usted acepte- Layla se sintio tan feliz y emocionada que imagino sentir una oleada de calor en su corazon...algo que jamas habia experimentado.

Esta bien, tu ganas Sora...- Sora sonrio y salio rumbo a la cocina para luego prepara varios platillos, los cuales realizo con mucho cariño y mucho...¿amor?...otra vez el cansancio la hacia desvariar de una forma muy rara, ya se estaba preocupando de andar pensando de esa manera pero el ver a Layla entrando en la cocina trato de olvidar todas esas cosas que la preocupan en cierta forma.

Bueno señorita Layla...como se lo prometi...- la joven señalo la mea donde habia servido varios platillos los cuales tenian una buena presentacion y un olor muy agradable, lo que causo que la joven rubia sintiera mucha hambre- Esto esta increible Sora, te lo agradezco mucho- Sora la miro y luego se sonrojo- ya le dije que yo soy la que debe agradecerle toda su ayuda, ahora disfrutemos de esta pequeña cena- y asi las dos jovenes empezaron a cenar mientras que una charla animaba esta ocasion muy especial para las dos...aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta

Un dia antes del espectaculo, Layla decidio visitar a Leon mientras el aun seguia en el hospital, bajo de su limosina y entro en aquel lugar tratando de disimular su aparicion alli, puesto que no queria llamar la atencion de todas las personas que estaban presentes en aquel lugar.

Disculpe señorita, ¿Cual es la habitacion de Leon Oswald?- la recepcionista busco en su computador para luego responderle- Su habitacion es la numero 22- de esa manera Layla se digirio al ascensor y segundos despues llego a la habitacion del joven acrobata.

¿Como estas?- la joven entro sin necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que desde la recepcion habian dado aviso de su visita- Mucho mejor- la voz de Leo era algo seria y a la vez triste.

Leon yo...- la joven por alguna razon sentia cierta culpabilidad ya que pensaba que estaba ussurpando el lugar que se merecia el joven, pero de todos modos la situacion habia provocado aquello.

No te sientas mal Layla, las cosas pasan por algo y no habia sido mi dia...eso es todo- la joven se sento en un sillon que estaba cercano a su cama- No es que mesienta mal...es solo que...me entere que ya tenias ciertos planes para mañana...me entere que tu querias confesarle tus sentimientos a Sora y...- el joven se aclaro la garganta- Veo que ya todos lo sabian...si esas eran mis intenciones no lo negare...pero creo que todo hubiera sido en vano- la joven se quedo sorprendida ante la afirmacion del joven.

¿De que estas hablando?...- Leon volteo su rostro y la miro fijamente- Yo se que ella no comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo por ella, en cambio...- el joven volvio a fijar su vista en sus sabanas- se ue contigo las cosas serian distintas- la joven abrio los ojos aun mas sorprendida- ¡No digas tonterias!, estas delirando Leon Oswald- el joven apreto las sabanas ocn todas sus fuerzas- No creas soy tonto Layla, yo se que tu sientes algo por Sora...y ella tambien siente algo por ti, es por eso que decidi dejar las cosas como estaban- Layla no acreditaba lo que escuchaban sus oidos ¿Sora sentia algo por ella?...seguro era una broma.

Ella no siente nada por mi estas muy equivocado, yo se que ella...te quiere a ti Leon- el joven sentia que la sangre hervia dentro de el y no pudo soportar la terquedad de la joven rubia- ¡Sera mejor que aprovehes el dia de mañana si no quieres perderla, me entendiste!- Layla aun seguia en shock, las palbras de Leon la habian confundido mas de lo que se esperaba y entonces decidio que lo mejor era irse.¡Insisto que no se de que me hablas!...ahora me voy Len, nos vemos- la joven salio rapidamente dejando a Leon algo desconcertado pero el sabia que la joven no podia escapar al verdadero amor.

Toda la noche Layla estuvo pensando en aquellas palabras dichas por Leon y entonces supo la verdad, ella en verdad se habia enmaorado de aquella joven que llego un dia a Kaleido para conquistar le corazon de todas la spersonas incluyendo el de ella. Por otra parte se sentia miserable ya que no estaba segura de que Sora tambien sintiera lo mismo por ella, tenia mucho miedo de alejarla de sus lado una vez que sus sentimientos salieran a flote...simplemente no lo soportaria...no soportaria alejar a ese bello angel de su lado.

Lo mejor sera seguir asi, y callar estos absurdos sentimientos que solo traeran desdichas a mas de una persona. Al dia siguiente todo el mundo ya estaba listo para hacer los ultimos arreglos la escenario, puesto que la funcion debia ser tan espectacular como siempre lo habia sido sobre todo teniendo a dos grandes estrellas juntas en un solo protagonico.Sora habia estado actuando algo diferente desde la mañana, miraba a Layla sin que esta se diera cuenta, mientras que la joven rubia habia dedicido dejar de lado lo que sentia para poder concentrarse en la obra.

Al fin llego al hora de la verdad, como era de esperarse muchas personas llegaron a kaleido ansiosas por ver a las dos jovenes mas capaces del escenario en accion. Los demas artistas se encontraban terminando de arreglar algunas cosas de sus vestuarios, Layla por su parte miraba fijamente las cortinas previsualizando el momento del "beso"...¿podria contenerse ante tal tentacion, ante aquellos labios rosados que la llamaban en sus sueños y en la realidad?...no lo sabia, pero pasara lo que pasara tendria que controlarse.

Y entonces la obra comenzo con May y Rosseta quienes hicieron unas cuantas acrobacias en el trapecio, saltando de un lado a otro simulando una batalla reñida, luego Anna tambien intervino con unas cuantas nuevas tecnicas ya que ahora ella era quien interpretaba el papel de la bruja en la obra. Fue entonces cuand Sora salio y realizo una de sus cuantas tecnicas dejando a todo el publico como siempre maravillado...y entonces la hora dle climaz habia llegado. Sora cayo dormida en un tipo de cama cubierta con un tul rosa...cuando de pronto salio Layla con su hermoso traje de principe haciendo escapar algunas suspiros de sus fans, se acercaba el momento principal de la obra, Layla se acerco lentamente hacia la joven pelirosa quien parecia realmente dormida. Todos los presentes estaban demasiado emocionados en tal punto que un gran silencio se hizo presente en todo el escenario.

Layla se arrodillo al lado de Sora y la miro fijamente, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en cierto lugar que la tentaba demasiado..." sus labios" ...la presion era demasiada sobre todo al tratar de cumplir con lo que se habia propuesto...solo actuar y que tal beso fuera solo eso una "actuacion", pero fue algo insoportable, aquellos labios rosados la invitaban a probarlos aunque fuera solo por una vez, y asi lo hizo, mando a la basura toda decision, promesa o cualquier cosa similar que la impidiera de lograr su cometido.

Entonces asi sucedio, acerco lentamente su rostro, para poder admirar el de la joven Naegino y luego rozar sus labios con los de ella, Sora se quedo sorprendida al sentir aquellos labios tan suaves con los que habia soñado casi toda su vida, no penso que Layla fuera capaz de hacer semenajte cosa, ya que de alguna manera creia que todo lo que sentiatan solo era algo imposible de realizar, sin embargo se encontraban las dos en aquel lugar, en aquella escena compartiendo un cálido beso que tal vez...cambiaria sus vidas. Todo el mundo aplaudio una vez que Layla se separo de la protagonista, sus amigos estaban pasmados ya que todos creyeron que aquel beso tan solo fue una buena actuacion, una "muy" buena actuación, pero estaban muy equivocados.

El espectaculo ya habia terminado y todos los artistas de Kaleido estaban celebrando el gran exito de la obra, pero dos de los artistas no se eonctraban alli. Layla decidio irse a su casa ni bien termino el espectaculo, ya que no tenia cara para mostrarse ante Sora.

¡Demonios! - se dijo a si misma la joven mientras miraba a la iluminada ciudad desde su balcon pero de pronto el timbre de su casa sono. La joven rubia no tenia ni idea de quien podria ser puesto que su mente estaba demasiado distraida como para atar cabos y darse cuenta de quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver parada frente a ella a su gran amor...a Sora Naegino quien la miraba algo confundida mientras que un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en sus mejills al ver a la se\'f1orita Layla cubierta tan solo con una toalla.

¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Layla tratando de sonar fria ante la joven pelirosa - Creo que es demasiado ovbio señorita Layla...ud y yo tenemos que arreglar algo- la voz de Sora era algo timidapero decidida a la vez.

¿Hablar?, creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar- sentia que el corazon se le saldria pronto del pecho al saber realmente a lo que se referia la joven.

¿Y ese beso? ¿realmente es algo de lo que no se deba hablar? - de pronto Sora le cerro el paso a Layla y finalmente trato de encararla. Sentia que aquel beso no fue tan solo parte de la obra sino tambien algo mas que tan solo aquella joven rubia podria aclararle.Al notar que estaba entre la espada y la pared, Layla decidio enfrentarse a Sora - ¡De acuerdo!- y entonces se sento en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala para luego mirar nuevamente por la ventana- Ese beso...ese beso no fue parte de la obra...fue, o mejor dicho, represento una parte de mis mas profundos sentimientos.

La sinceridad de Layla logro que Sora volviera a sonrojarse de una forma mucho mas notable- entonces eso quiere decir que usted...- y la rubia volteo su mirada hacia Sora- Si Sora, yo...estoy enamorada de ti- la joven pelirosa de un momento a otro estaba parada mirando fijamente a Layla mientras una expresión de sorpresa que Layla tomó como algo malo.

Ahora que sabes a que me refiero, puedes irte tranquila, ya no volvere a Kaleido asi es que ya no tienes nada que temer, cuando salgas cierra la puerta- Layla se levanto y se dirigio a su habitación.

Sora trataba de salir de aquella conmoción, entonces decidio seguir a Layla y terminar de arreglar las cosas como se debia, el solo escuchar que ya no volveria a Kaleido le resultaba algo realmente doloroso, y justo en aquel momento lo pudo entender...lo que mas deseaba en este mundo, era estar con aquella mujer.

Layla estaba recostada en su cama, pensaba que habia sido muy tonta en contarle la verdad a Sora, ya que lo que menos queria era alejarla de su lado. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y vio como Sora entraba para luego abalansarce sobre ella abrazandola fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño.

Sora...pe-pero ¿que haces?- la joven rubia pensaba que tan solo era un sueño, pero el sentir aquel perfume tan caracterís tico de Sora y su tersa piel supo que era real.

Por favor, señorita Layla ç¡no me abadone!...¡ya no quiero estar sola otra vez!- fue lo unico que dijo la joven pelirosa para luego derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, pero de pronto ella noto que Layla tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarla.

¿En serio quieres estar a mi lado?- Layla tenia miedo de lastimar a aquella joven y lastimarse a si misma, pero por el amor de ella, era de afrontar cualquier obstáculo por mas duro que fuera.

Sora se sentia algo temerosa, pero sabia perfectamente lo que queria- ¡Si! - y entonces sus labios nuevamente fueron presa de los de Layla, quien la beso tiernamente, pero luego aquel beso paso a ser uno mas apasionado. De pronto Sora notó que Layla estaba encima de ella, acariciandole la cintura, para luego posar sus manos en las de ella y entrelazarlas.

¡Se mia!- fue lo que dijo la joven rubia para luego mirar fijamente a Sora quien estaba algo agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, y con un leve movimiento afirmativo de ella, Layla entendio que Sora queria pertenecerle para siempre.

Layla volvio a besarla, esta vez mucha mas apasionada que la anterior, su cuerpo rozaba ferozmente el de la joven estrella de Kaleido, quien podia sentir la suave piel de su acompañante. De pronto Sora decidio que queria probar algo mas que solo besos y caricias, definitivamente la exitación estaba afectando a su razon, entonces haciendo un pequeño movimiento esta quedo encima de Layla, quien se sorprendio ante la actitud de ella, pero se dejo llevar.

Fue cuando Sora empezo a besar el cuello blanco de la rubia quien se sentia muy complacida, mientras tanto Sora seguia bajando y entonces notó que aquella toalla estorbaba a su paso, por lo que de un tiron se la arrancó, dejando al descubierto los senos de Layla. Pero esta a su vez se sintio demasiado expuesta y entonces tambien decidio quitarle aquella camiseta que Sora usaba en aquel momento.

Ya estamos a mano, no crees- dijo Layla mientras acariciaba los senos se Sora por encima del brasier, la joven solto un pequeño suspiro y entonces bajo su cabeza hasta toparse con los senos de Layla y comenzo a besarlos, hasta que oyo unos cuantos suspiros que la hicieron cesar y retomo su tarea de besarla otra vez. Layla se sentia en el cielo con cada caricia brindada por Sora, por su parte la joven pelirosa tambien se sentia asi, ya que las suaves manos de la rubia recorrian cada parte de su ser haciendola enloquecer como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

Ya era casi medianoche y las dos amantes estaban sentadas, cubiertas tan solo por unas suaves sabanas blancas. Las dos seguian acariciandose y diciendose cosas bellas la una a la otra.

Te amo...- Layla estaba al lado de Sora, quien estaba apoyada sobre su hombro- Yo tambien...Layla- y entonces la rubia la beso nuevamente para luego abrazarla mas contra si. Esta vez las dos volvieron a mirarse mientras que la luna llena y las estrellas, aquellas que alumbraron el camino de un amor tan dificil, eran mudos testigos de tan bello sentimiento.

_**"Juntas por siempre"...-** _pensaron al mismo tiempo que una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento azul el cual se encargaria de guiarlas por siempre.

**Notas de la autora:** Al fin!!! termine!! la verdad es que tenia planeado subir esta historia el año pasado, pero por mis estudios y otras cosas, nop ude hacerlo. Pero por ser un dia muy especial la he subido, ojala les haya gustado, es mi primer intento de un fic de Kaleido xD!! Dejen muchos reviews y me despido, nos veremos proximamente. Ja ne bye -

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIX!!!!**


End file.
